In parking a bicycle, many devices have been used for immobilizing the bicycle including a conventional kick stand. Many bicycles have no stands and the bicycle will easily be knocked over when it has a kick stand. Most riders like to lean the bicycle against a wall when entering a store or structure. But the turn of the front wheel will cause the bicycle to fall. Other types of devices have been invented for locking the front wheel against rotation. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,055,581; 563,396; 470,836; 572,798 and 1,291,076. These are variations of a lock mechanism for locking the wheel in place. U.S. Pat. No. 554,454 shows a device which holds the wheel against rotation and against pivotal turning. However, all of these devices require a positive manual release or the bicycle cannot be used. Failure to release the lock will result in damage to the bicycle.